Expandable sealers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,085,029; 4,735,031; 4,259,765; 4,193,341; 4,167,092; 3,992,850; and 2,634,773. A typical carton sealing press plate arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,743.